


Fight to the Finish

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Stacie doesn’t like when Emily plays violent video games. She doesn’t get the point of it. So Emily decides to challenge her to some old school games.





	Fight to the Finish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallmeVee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/gifts).



Emily is sitting cross legged on the couch in the Bellas house, bottom lip snagged between her teeth, concentrated expression on her face. In her hands is a PlayStation controller and all through the house you can hear the sounds of bombs and gunshots. 

Stacie comes walking down the stairs baseball cap on backwards, black tank top thrown over a pair of baggy jeans, Emily’s red and blue flannel tied around her waist. 

“Hey babe, whatcha doing?” Stacie asks as she plops down beside her girlfriend. Stretching her long legs out in front of her and propping them up on the low coffee table in front of them. 

“Shhh!” Emily says barely taking her eyes off of the flat screen as her avatar runs across the screen in full military gear.

“What is this crap?” Stacie asks watching as Emily’s character starts shooting at an opponent, bullets and blood flying around the screen.

“Shit Stace, you got me killed!” Emily grumbles as she throws her controller down on the couch cushion with a huff.

“I’m sorry, but what kind of nonsense were you even playing?” Stacie asks as she twirls a piece of Emily’s hair around her finger.

“Nonsense? Stacie Call of Duty: Modern Warfare is not nonsense! It is amazeballs!” Emily exclaims as she rolls her eyes at Stacie.

“Excuse me if I don’t think bullets and blood and military garb make an interesting game. Games were so much better back in my day.” Stacie says as she leans forward and places a kiss on Emily’s lips and moves to get up from the couch.

Emily grabs her by the arm and pulls her back down on her lap. “No don’t leave me.” Emily whines.

“Fine.” Stacie huffs like she’s being put out but the huge smile on her face says otherwise.

“So what were your favorite video games to play when you were growing up?” Emily asks as she runs her hand up and down Stacie’s arm from her elbow to her wrist.

“The classics, dude. Super Mario Bros, Pac-Man, Galaga, Dig dug, Mortal Kombat, Tetris, the original Mario Kart 64, cool shit like that.” Stacie says with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Okay, so I haven’t even heard of half of those things. You’re like so old!” Emily says with a shriek of laughter as Stacie smacks her arm for the jibe.

“I’m not old, you’re just a baby. You better believe I would destroy you at any of those games though.” Stacie says cockily as she pulls Emily’s head down for a kiss.

Stacie spends the rest of the day proving to Emily just how young she is.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few days later Stacie walks into the Bella house, exhausted from a day of exams, all she wants is a hot shower and her bed. As she walks into the living room though, she knows that’s not what will be happening.

Sitting on the couch in her “regular” gaming spot is Emily. Only this time it isn’t a hail of gunfire on the screen, or a PlayStation controller in her hand. No this time it’s the familiar music of Super Mario Bros in the background and an old school Super Nintendo controller in her hand. 

Emily looks up as Stacie comes into view, the cutest look of concentration on her face. 

“Hey baby, this game is so much fun.” Emily says as her eyes move from Stacie’s face back to the flat screen, where Mario just fell prey to a carnivorous plant that just popped out of a green water pipe that Emily had been letting him rest on while she greeted her girlfriend.

“Watch out for those plants they’re a doozy.” Stacie laughed as she kissed the back of Emily’s head and made her way around to sit on the couch beside her.

“I’ve noticed, this game is harder than I thought it would be honestly.” Emily says as that look of complete concentration crosses her face again.

“I told you, this is real fun. Not like that violent noise you like to play so much. Where did you get this from anyway?” Stacie says pointing at the console sitting on the coffee table.

“You can literally buy anything on eBay. I thought you knew this.” Emily says as Mario gets killed by a turtle shell that she had kicked out of her way, but that ricocheted off another one of those stupid green water pipes.

“What games did you get? Just this one?” Stacie asks as she continues watching Emily play. 

“No way dude. I got like ten games.” 

“Cool. Let’s see them.” Stacie says sitting up from the slouch she had fallen into as she relaxed into the couch watching Emily enjoying a game she loved so much as a kid.

Emily puts her controller down on the coffee table beside the console. Then she pulls a shoebox out from under the coffee table and passed it over to Stacie who starts flipping through the rectangular game cartridges.

In the box is Zelda, Mario Kart, Mortal Kombat 2, Tetris, Yoshi's Island, Contra 3, Street Fighter, Pac-Man, and NBA Jam. 

Stacie’s fingers are itching to play all of these games, everyone of them reminding her of her childhood and the simplicity of being young. She feels herself perking up, no longer exhausted from the stress of the day. Now just excited to take advantage of this beautiful gift her girlfriend has bestowed upon her.

“So, are those good?” Emily asks, breaking Stacie out of her nostalgia induced dazed.

“These are awesome babe. Thank you so much for doing this for me.” Stacie says as she leans over and kisses Emily on the lips.

“It’s no big deal. I just wanted something we can enjoy together. I love video games, and I love you. It was an easy choice to make.” Emily says giving Stacie that brighter than the sun smile that caught Stacie’s attention when they first started spending time together.

“I love you too babe.” Stacie says as she smiles back at Emily, unshed tears shimmering in her eyes. 

“Okay, enough being sappy. You said you could kick my ass at any of these games we played so pick one and prove it. I don’t think you have it in you grandma.” Emily says with a wink, knowing too many intense emotions at one time tends to be overwhelming for Stacie. 

Stacie let’s out a loud belly laugh as she picks Mortal Kombat out of the box and hands it to Emily. Emily removes Super Mario Bros from the console and passes it to Stacie to put in the box and pops the Mortal Kombat game in, passing Stacie the second controller and picking up her own.

Hours later after the sun has set Chloe and Beca walk into the house, only to hear a loud commotion from the living room. Following the sounds of screams and clapping they’re not sure what to expect. The last thing on their mind is to find Stacie and Emily side by side on the couch, soda cans and popcorn bowls spread out before them, both furiously pressing buttons on some old school video game controllers. All of the other Bella’s gathered around them, cheering loudly as their on screen personas, one a four armed ponytail wearing alien the other a nunchuck swinging kung fu master, kick and punch at each other. 

Beca looks up at the screen just as Stacie’s Kung fu master sweeps Emily’s aliens legs out from under her and she falls back on the ground. 

All of the girls scream “FINISH HER” just as the words flash on the screen and Stacie’s Kung fu guy gives Emily’s alien a knockout roundhouse kick to the face.

Emily just sticks her tongue out at Stacie and prepares to lose again. Stacie might be beating the pants off of her, but seeing the look of pure joy on not just her girlfriends face, but the faces of all of the Bellas is reason enough for her to want to play these games over and over.

And that is how Bella game night started and a tradition was born.


End file.
